mantellianconnectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
HOUSE CANON TIMELINE OF EVENTS ■ = Player Character History ■ = Game History ■ = Star Wars Canon History ■ = Fuzzy Stuff (event is Star Wars canon but no clear canon date is established) (30 BBY) * Klau Drocott is born on Alderaan. (22 BBY) * The Clone Wars begin in earnest with the Battle of Geonosis as the Republic struggles to suppress a secessionist movement sparked by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and its droid armies. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is granted emergency powers by the senate as a result of the new conflict. (20 BBY) * Throughout the Galaxy, the Clone Wars continue to rage on with no end in sight. * Noga the Hutt leaves Nal Hutta and travels to the city of Savroia on Ord Mantell. She begins establishing her authority within the Black Sun criminal syndicate after purchasing a controlling interest in the local space ports and cargo docks, which she uses to leverage power over the local black market. * Jerex Sekat is born on Corellia. (19 BBY) * Palpatine declares himself Emperor and reorganizes the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. As a result, the Jedi Order is dissolved and all Jedi are declared enemies of the Empire and are hunted down by those loyal to the Empire and its cause. * Boarn Villanis is born. (17 BBY) * Members of the Black Sun oppose Noga the Hutt in an attempt at staunching her growing dominance within the criminal organization. Noga responds by waging a hot blooded war against her enemies, a war which results in numerous deaths and in the secured loyalty of those who survive. Noga goes on to form the Associate Industries Guild with the support of these loyal acquisitions. (15 BBY) * Klau Drocott leaves Alderaan and enlists in the Academy for Young Imperials on Lothal as a cadet. He performs better than most of his fellow cadets but never excels enough to win admissions to the most prestigious senior academies. He is instead admitted to the Imperial Academy on Carida at the conclusion of the one year program. (12 BBY) * Quin Tebiri is born to Rake Windkicker and Min Tebiri on a ship on its way to Ord Mantell. (10 BBY) * Rill is born on Ord Mantell. (9 BBY) * Bar Mavick inherits Outlet Station Yuma from his father Big Jan Turret at twenty years old. His rebellious ways and penchant for gambling quickly turn the once-orderly Outer Rim station into a haven for smugglers and grey marketeers. (5 BBY) * Wookies rebel against the Empire on Kashyyyk but the rebellion is quickly put down by the 212th Attack Battalion. The planet Kashyyyk is put under Imperial blockade following the incident and the Wookies themselves are enslaved. * Pantoran crime boss Borsa Grosso is accused of racketeering, bribery, and trafficking on his homeworld of Pantora. Facing a total sentence of thirty years, he flees the planet before he can be arrested and establishes a new base of operations for himself on Ord Mantell. (3 BBY) * Young bounty hunter Boarn Villanis disables Cathir the Collar on the planet Fondor with a stun blast to the back of the head. He frees Beezo Duzane from captivity and leaves Fondor with her ship, a Zygerrian slave ship known as the Windfall. (0 BBY) * Jerex Sekat graduates from the Royal Imperial Academy on Courscant and is quickly recruited as an agent by the ISB due to his exceptional marks. Jerex is given command of the 72nd Reconnaissance Detachment and assigned to the Kashyyyk blockade where he is tasked with maintaining control of the local Wookie population. (3 ABY) * Jerex Sekat and the 72nd Reconnaissance Detachment fail to suppress a Wookie rebellion due to the Wookies having received critical assistance from Rebel Alliance forces. In an unanticipated act of mercy, the Empire relieves him of his command and reassigns him to Endor where he is tasked with assisting ground forces in adapting to the dense forest environment. * The Empire responds to acts of rebellion on Kashyyyk with characteristic brutality and violence. Hundres of Wookies are murdered en masse in an act that would later be called the Massacre on Kashyyyk. The cruel act inspires previously neutral citizens of the galaxy to join the Rebel Alliance and take up arms against oppression. (4 ABY) * The Battle of Endor is fought and ends in victory for the Rebel forces thanks to the help of indigenous Ewok freedom fighters. The second Death Star is destroyed and the deaths of both Emperor Palpatine and his notorious enforcer Darth Vader are confirmed. Surviving members of the Imperial military are taken prisoner and made to stand trial for their part in supporting the Empire's reign of fear and oppression. * Agent Jerex Sekat is among Imperial troops taken into custody by the Rebel Alliance. He later escapes by unknown means and never stands trial. * Keras and Netra Malarawan are murdered by gangsters in cold blood because they could no longer afford to pay off the local syndicates. Their daughter Rill is left alone to fend for herself on Ord Mantell and she learns to rely on her boxing abilities as a means for survival. * Mudevi Pedina is born on Ord Mantell. (9 ABY) * Precious gems merchant Beezo Duzane wins governorship over Outlet Station Yuma from Bar Mavick in a pazaak game. He bans the execution of dangerous criminals and presses them into service as he restructures the infamous grey market. (13 ABY) * Rill is scheduled to fight a new and untested shock boxer and is favored to win by those who have been watching her career. Noga the Hutt bets against Rill and uses her influence to demand that Rill take a dive in the third round. Rill agrees but changes her mind during the fight and wins by total knockout. Noga loses a significant investment but recoups her losses by forcing Rill to work for her as an unpaid enforcer in recompense. (14 ABY) * Small time crime boss Borsa Grosso hires the freebooters - Jerex Sekat, Quin Tebiri, A-55, and Fjosk - to steal a valuable relic from a cargo ship that is scheduled to stop for maintenance in a local shipping port. He does not tell the freebooters that notorious gangster Noga the Hutt owns the shipping port. * The game begins. Category:House Canon